Tuxedo Ronin?
by chibi-tuxedo-ronin-kid-of
Summary: A new enemy arises in the Future planning to attack the past...and a new kid joins Serena's class...and whats with this strange mini tuxedo mask
1. A Junior Tuxedo?

Tuxedo... Junior? – Part 1  
  
It is a normal day for Serena, or so she thinks. A new boy moved to town having a whopping I.Q. of over 164. He was only about 8 years old but was in Serena's class. He walked up to Serena looking a lot like her but with Darien's attitude and charm.  
  
?????: Hi... you must be Serena Tsukino...err in the words of Lita over there "the queen from Ditz". My names Ronan  
  
Serena: hello there...but aren't you a little young fer..." then it finally hits her "THE WHO FROM WHAT?"  
  
Serena looked very, very pissed off. It was time to head for the hills because Serena was on the warpath Pacing to Lita was talking to Amy then seeing Serena. She was backing away as Serena paced closer in sync.  
  
Lita: n-n-now Serena...l-l-lets not do any thing rash now... EEK  
  
Lita started running for her life as fast as she could, Serena closing up behind her. Ronan walked over to Rei and Amy who were watching with peaked interest. They looked like they were about to pull out popcorn and watch a movie  
  
Ronan: does this happen often?  
  
Rei: maybe...  
  
Amy: Oh... Lita will be alright...It's a Monday...as soon as Serena passes the bakery and sees the fresh muffins Lita will be home free  
  
Ronan then turned red holding his breath and nose trying not to laugh but in the end it came out loud like a braying donkey. Later at night a powerful new enemy started regrouping. He called himself "Shadowfax". By tapping into the power of the Negaverse and stealing a piece of the Moon Imperial Silver Crystal he created something called The Dark Moon Ruby. He then sent it to the past.  
  
When it arrived it turned into a dark gelatin silver substance and Amy and Rei Discovered it while walking home. As they stopped and looked at the black glowing goop on the ground  
  
Rei: EWW gross what is that stuff  
  
Amy: hmm...it looks like a melted crystal...LOOK OUT  
  
The substance then flew out and went into Amy and Rei. Their eyes grew dark and turned evil. The then turned into Sailor scout form with dark moons on their heads wearing navy blue and dark red skirts, having both black eyes and wearing black shoes and having dark powers. Next Serena comes walking down the street looking at Rei and Amy as they attack her.  
  
Serena: What was that....that's not funny, Rei  
  
Another attack is launched on her, from both Rei and Amy this time nearly missing Serena as it was launched from the two.  
  
Sailor Mercury and Mars: we are not your pathetic friends....We are the Dark Nexus Sailor Scouts of the Shadow Moon  
  
Serena: ok then have it your way... MOOOON...HEART......POWER  
  
Her Sailor powers activate as she turns into the champion of justice SAILOR MOON!!! Then the masked wonder and man of mystery, Tuxedo Mask, makes his star appearance with his usual Black Tuxedo, top hat, white mask and cape. The fight wages as the two possessed scouts overpower Sailor Moon and Tuxedo mask.  
  
Sailor Moon: they are...too powerful sailor moon collapses  
  
Tuxedo mask: S...Serena... he too collapses but they both were awake  
  
The two dark scouts approach them as something unexpected happened, out of nowhere 2 pink roses shoots out and hit both of the dark scouts, a boy was standing atop a roof he looked a little bit like Serena but that was hidden under his white mask. He looked a lot like tuxedo mask with his white tuxedo and top hat, white cape with black on the inside and what looked like a Tiara Serena has in Sailor Moon form.  
  
?????: "Moon...Rose....Heart ATTACK" he points out his two hands as glowing roses shoot out from the cuffs of his tuxedo freeing Amy and Rei from the evil of Dark Moon crystal knocking the two out. Sailor Moon opened her eyes lightly seeing the boy  
  
Sailor Moon: wh...wh...who are you?  
  
She then falls completely unconscious. The Dark Ruby then starts melting and changing into a life size black crystal figure looking a lot like droid Gelax as it spoke in a distorted voice  
  
Dark Entity: So you think you can simply stop the dark forces of the Lord of Shadows, you puny little brat?"  
  
?????: "You better watch what you say"  
  
he spread both his feet out putting his hand to the middle of his chest palms to the sides  
  
????: "MOON SILVER HEART ATTACK"  
  
he yelled as the small crystal on his tiara glowed with a moon pointing upward, a spiraling silver heart attacked the dark figure as a beam coming from Sailor Moon's Tiara, who was now on her feet. The Beam super charged the Silver heart destroying the dark figure. The unknown boy turned to Sailor Moon "I give you thanks..." as he turned his back walking away and whispering under breath "mother..." and walked off – TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. An Identity No Longer Secret

Tuxedo Junior – Part 2:  
  
An Identity not so Secret  
  
We find its morning with Serena still in bed with Luna scratching her trying to wake her up as she stands on the radio with suddenly starts off, if Serena hadn't already been pissed off from Luna's scratching. She raises her fist  
  
Luna: MEEEEEEW  
  
Luna leaps off the clock radio hiding behind the desk as the loud crash form Serena's fist slamming against the clock smashing it to pieces. Luna having an uber sweatdrop  
  
Luna next time the cat will bite the dust.....  
  
Serena takes the shards of the clock radio chucking them at Luna as hard as she could trying to sleep  
  
Serena: CAN IT, CAT! Snore: ZZZZZzzzzz  
  
Luna:   
  
She jumps avoiding the radio jumping at Serena swiping hard at her face with a stern look on her face  
  
Luna: MOVE YOUR LAZY BUTT  
  
Serena jumps up screaming then looking in the mirror with the look of anguish then starts anime crying eyes all TT  
  
Later that day......  
  
Serena arrives at school with Band-Aids on her face looking ecstatic and not the good kind, she walks in sighing deeply as Rei asks  
  
Rei: what...  
  
Serena: (before she could finish) LUNA!  
  
Then she sees Lita and then feels even worse because of what she said the other day about her to Ronan  
  
Lita: oh come on Serena you cant stay mad forever  
  
As soon as those words come out of her mouth Rei and Ronan put on green banking hats and put down money and start talking fast and betting about how long she'll stay mad at Lita  
  
Ronan: ill take until Monday for 4000 yen  
  
Rei: awwww come on, ill be broke   
  
Then Rei, Amy, and Ronan laugh at Serena now being pissed as she grabs Ronan by the neck dragging him to an empty room and locking the classroom door to make sure nobody enters  
  
Serena: what's the idea, brat?  
  
Ronan: what? We were just having some fun...in any case I think you should be a little nicer to me...or didn't you need help in that fight yesterday?  
  
Serena turns wide-eyed as she looks at Ronan mentioning the fight, she inhales deeply then asks  
  
Serena: how do you know about the fight?  
  
Ronan: who d'ya think bailed you and Da...I mean Tuxedo Mask out?  
  
Serena: you....y...your that guy in the white tuxedo....the...the Puny Mask  
  
Ronan anime falls with a sweatdrop then has one of those pissed sign shaped like a # sign on his head as he bellows  
  
Ronan: THAT'S CHIBI TUXEDO JUNIOR, MOTHER!  
  
He covers his mouth strainly gasping as he has just reveled information he was not supposed to give out while in the past  
  
Serena: Mother?....and before when you were trying to say Tuxedo mask you were about to say dad....right?  
  
Ronan: uhm...busted...yeah...im from the future...from The Moon Kingdom....in the future I am your son....I had to come back in time to stop a dangerous man who stole a piece of the Silver Crystal and combined it with Negaverse energy to create a "Dark Moon Ruby" as he calls it  
  
Serena: and who is "he"?  
  
Ronan: a man named Shadowfax...  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Shadowfax: Myrna....MYRNA!!!  
  
Myrna: yes my lord  
  
Shadowfax: send out another of your minions....a strong one....the Ruby is growing but not fast enough...we need more Nega energy from the fools of the past...  
  
Myrna: yes my lord...at once  
  
The assistant rushed to her chamber and went over to her orb which was standing on a tall pillar in a darkened archway in front of a throne, she chants something as the Orb glows and sends a spiral energy to the past  
  
Myrna: yeeees, she will do....  
  
Into the past went an old enemy and appeared in the supermarket setting up shop and selling Dark fruit this time supplying energy to the Dark Ruby as people try the fruit and eat it and turn into zombies, they touch everything in the store as it all melts and supplies Nega energy to the Future  
  
Meanwhile back with the two...  
  
Serena: so this "Dark Moon Ruby" is sending back enemies of the past but stronger?  
  
Ronan: correct...and if not stopped...an army will soon arise...if he taps into the heart of the Negaverse...you will die...I can't bear that thought anymore....I remember the future...I saw you die before my very eyes trying to defend me...I remember Daddy...also dying...so much bloodshed  
  
As he speaks he bursts into tears, running to Serena and hugging her as hard as he could  
  
Ronan: I promise I'll save you...you and Dad  
  
He then dries his eyes and pauses feeling a sharp jolt to his heart like something were coming hard and fast  
  
Serena: what is it...what's wrong?  
  
Ronan: the supermarket...something is happening at the supermarket...a Negaverse monster.....Droid......Avocado.....but stronger....empowered with a Dark Moon Crystallis empowering her....she has an arsenal of Nega-Zombies at her disposal... - To Be Continued  
  
(continued in chapter 3) 


	3. The Unity of The Moon KingdomRonan and R...

Tuxedo Junior – Part 3 The Moon Family Unity/Ronan and Rini's Unknown power – Continued:  
  
Serena looks at him wide-eyed  
  
Serena: your joking....  
  
Ronan: well...I don't really know...I can only sense it...thanks to this little baby....tho I think you'll be wanting it  
  
He pulls out of his pocket a coin about the size of Serena's compact made purely from silver crystal  
  
Ronan: I swiped a piece from Shadowfax when he tried escasping with a chunk of the silver crystal and I carved it into this coin....its the key to my Moon powers as well...  
  
He hands the coin over to Serena looking a bit disappointed being a bit useless without being able to use his Moon Tuxedo powers, Serena looks at him then at the coin and sighs  
  
Serena: Ronan....k..keep it  
  
Ronan looks up at his mother looking ta her like she has a million heads and came form another planet  
  
Ronan: are...you sure?  
  
Serena: yeah...I have this  
  
She takes out her compact opening it and calling out :MOON HEART POWER: as an aurora light surrounds her, she transforms as her white outfit appears with the red ribbon and the heart compact on it, the red boots and the blue skirt wit a tiara on her head and those red (whatever the things are) on her hair  
  
Ronan: woah...wicked...  
  
Serena anime falls with a sweatdrop looking at him then like he is insane  
  
Serena: are you from the 50's or the future? blink blink  
  
Ronan then looks frusterated and then calls out :MOON STAR TRANSFORM: he flips the coin like with a quarter with his thumb catching it and having a golden light surround him, he transforms into a white tuxedo, top hat, cape, mask, and black dress shoes, then a moon spears on his head transforming into a tiara a lot like Serena's but a teal crystal in the middle with a moon shining in it  
  
Sailor Moon: you fix up pretty good too, Fonzie  
  
Ronan gets pissed off at that and leaves the room through the window running through the rooftop like a shadow landing onto the supermarket looking downward as he sees not Avacado but the entire crew from The Negaverse, Rubeus, Queen Beryl, Droids form the Negaverse and more all powered by the evil of the Dark Moon Ruby and more still waiting to be unleashed  
  
Tuxedo Junior: this cant be good...  
  
One of the droids looks up as he is discovered, he gasps and tries to make a break for it as he is cornered by Beryl, Rubeus  
  
Rubeus: a moon brat...  
  
Beryl: lets have playtime shall we, CHILD!  
  
He squirms away as they start attacking until he is blood raw and on the peak from death having no strength left at all, he still rises  
  
Tuxedo Junior: n-no I have...to help...m-mom...  
  
Rubeus: he just wont learn...luckily school is in session  
  
Beryl and Rubeus deliver a hard blow too Ronan as he gasps dropping the rose from his hand onto the ground as the petals scatter and he collapses to his knee and onto the ground  
  
Tuxedo Junior: im sorry mom...I truly am..  
  
He then shuts his eyes, falling completely unconscious as Sailor Moon arrives doing her standard pose  
  
Sailor Moon: you 2 again...I guess Justice will be...  
  
She looks to Ronan who is unconscious and bleeding from the mouth looking beaten and tired not feeling anything form him  
  
Sailor: NO!, what have you done to him...  
  
Beryl: Nothing  
  
Rubeus: the fool died trying to protect you...well at least it looks like it, nothing could've survived a full blast of Negaenergy  
  
Sailor Moon rushes over to him kneeling down with a look of anguish in her eyes with tears streaming down her face  
  
Sailor Moon: he...he cant be...sob I barely knew him  
  
She collapses onto his body sobbing then rising to her face wet wit what now were tears of rage  
  
Sailor Moon: I cant let you live...  
  
Just then Sailor Chibi Moon appeared on the rooftop in her pink sailor outfit and etc.  
  
Sailor C. Moon: what's goin... HEY! What's he doing here... I thought he was still back in The Moon Kingdom  
  
Rini then looks to Serena who was now crying and getting angrier and angrier and seeing Ronan's body on the ground feeling no life form him and then looking to Queen Beryl and Rubeus and Driod Avacado who were laughing at them  
  
Sailor C. Moon: no...it's not what it looks like...it cant be...a tear then comes down her face NO! A moon insignia comes from her head and Serena's and Ronan's forming a Triangle, he then floats up and into the triangle waking up slightly :MOON CRYSTAL STAR ABOVE: the triangle surrounds him as his Tuxedo turns from tattered to new and silky, his tiara turning to complete silver as one on Rini's head does as well, a bow appears in his hands, a Moon insignia appears on both heads as Ronan turns to Rini, Serena looking confused, a rod Rini's hand turns into an arrow appearing in the bow  
  
Tuxedo Junior: come on and help me out...Sis  
  
Rini nods running over to the bow grabbing the rope as he holds onto the bows as they both yell  
  
Both in Sync: PURE HEART MOON ARROW  
  
She pulls back the rope as the arrow's tip starts glowing brilliantly as she lets go launching the arrow as hard as possible  
  
Sailor Moon: smirks at Beryl and Rubeus and says in a sing song tone your in trouuuuubleee  
  
The arrow pierces through both with the pure heart energy going straight through them  
  
Both: NOOOO....th-this i-i-isnt over They both disappears like they never existed appearing back in the future holding their glowing wounds  
  
Shadowfax: you have failed  
  
Beryl: we will make it up to you..we promise  
  
Rubeus: yes  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Tuxedo Mask arrives at the supermarket raising an eyebrow at Ronan, Rini and Serena as the two children speak  
  
Both in sync: HI DAD  
  
Tuxedo Mask looks at them with wide-eyes as Serena stands there with a swatdrop laughing nervously as do the kids, Later Ronan explains the whole thing with Rini, Serena prances around so happy that in the future she has kids with Darien and Darien blacks out all anime like.  
  
(note...to all my readers out there, for comments other then in the reviews, pm me on yahoo messenger as chibituxedomaskkidofroses, or chibituxedoronin) 


	4. Family Matters

Tuxedo Junior – Part 4: Family Matters  
  
It's another peaceful...  
  
Serena: RONAAAAAAAAAAN  
  
Well ALMOST peaceful Day...  
  
She runs out of the room stopping in front of Ronan looking pissed and holding up a plushie with a slightly torn arm  
  
Serena: WHAT did you do to my Sailor V PLUSHIE?  
  
He sits there twiddling his fingers and eyes all -- anime like  
  
Ronan: nuttin  
  
In his mind a picture of him huggling the plushie, the picture is in one of those memory bubbles  
  
Serena: suuure... what do you take me for...  
  
Ronan: a ditz?  
  
Serena anime falls landing on her head with a sweatdrop looking unconscious  
  
Luna: show your mother some respect  
  
Serena: YEAH  
  
Ronan turns to the cat, walks over to her then stuffs a squeaky toy in her mouth, he then walks back Serena then Rini pops out of her room  
  
Rini I saw the whole thing...I know what he did  
  
Ronan: sister... don't you dare...  
  
Rini: he was huggling the plushie  
  
Ronan: SISTER!!!!  
  
Rini: EEEP  
  
Ronan charges at her chasing Rini through the house while Serena looks at Ronan Sheepishly  
  
Serena: AWWWW so you like my Sailor V plushie  
  
Ronan looks at her with the look of terror on his face like something was going to happen that wasn't gunna be pleasant she walks over to Ronan grabbing him by the shirt  
  
Serena: then let's give ya a makeover like her  
  
Ronan: OO no...No...NOOOOOOOO!!! RINI, HELP!!!!  
  
Next....  
  
Ronan ends up looking like Sailor V sitting there pouting as Rini walks in, sees him  
  
Ronan: not a WORD!!! Rini  
  
Rini: ok...  
  
Serena: serves ya right fer tearing my precious Plushie  
  
She leaves the room and after a few minutes you can hear braying laughter like there was a Donkey in the house, Rini sneaks back in with her Luna ball changing it to a camera, she takes a picture. Ronan sees the flash  
  
Ronan: SISTEEEEEEER!!  
  
He gets up to run, but then goes into his room, changes back to his normal clothes to normal then walks back into Serena's room grabs a pillow and tackles his mother down smothering her with a pillow  
  
Ronan: I HATE YOU!  
  
He releases her then leaves the room crying lightly with rage going to his room slamming the door shut so hard it sounded like it was going to falls off  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Shadowfax is scanning the past for a good source of Nega-energy as he takes a look at the boy sensing deep anger in him Shadowfax: Myrna...send something to possess the boy...the anger we can use to out own dark purposes  
  
Myrna: yes my lord...at once  
  
She goes to her dark orb sending a monster into the past that can fire dark seeds that can possess anybody who is wearing one, they are disguised as necklaces, The Monster appears in the past tying up the person at the Jewelry store and taking over, the monster then replaces all the jewels with dark seed necklaces, amulets, talismans, rings and all that, she grabs an amulet shaped like a dragon on a spire and sends it to the boy as it appears behind him on the counter  
  
????: hehehehe  
  
Meanwhile...back at Ronan's room  
  
He is still sitting there crying as Rini enters looking sad and a little scared going into the room, as she steps foot a shoe comes at her clogging her into the knee, she screams in pain then quickly leaves the room  
  
Ronan: some family I have...I'd have been better off not knowing them  
  
As he says this he gets up and sees the amulet, he blinks then wipes his eyes and shrugs then just puts it on  
  
Ronan: cool...AHH  
  
His eyes turn black as the amulet's eyes glow red taking over Ronan, his so far endless supply of anger gives dark energy to the ruby as he grins evilly and says in a distorted voice  
  
Ronan: Dark Shadow Star TRANSFORM  
  
He changes into a dray Tuxedo having a black rose in his hand, has a gray cape and top hat and a dark red mask, there's an explosion in his room as they all run in and he is not there, all that's left in there that was not destroyed was his coin  
  
Serena: I think we went to far...  
  
Rini: WE?  
  
They both transform following the path of debris and the pale people that are like zombies  
  
????: so you've come...Moon twit  
  
Sailor Moon: R...Ronan?  
  
Rini: that's not Ronan  
  
????: I am not...i'm better...I am SHADOWFAN...servant of the dark lord Shadowfax  
  
He launches an attack to Serena sending a dark rose to her, the dark rose then spreads and binds her like a vine, same with Rini  
  
Sailor C. Moon: brother...  
  
Shadowfan: Ronan does not exist...  
  
Sailor Moon: we are sorry...we didn't mean to do what we did...  
  
Shadowfan: did what? I have no memories of Ronan...only that you are my enemies...Sailor and Chibi Moon of the Moon Kingdom...now I must kill you...  
  
The dark roses on the two glow and make them turn normal form their Sailor powers.. Shadowfan looks at Rini and Serena and twitches voice suddenly sounding a bit more normal  
  
Ronan/ Shadowfan: m...mother..... NO! enemy.... No they...are my family....  
  
Rini: FIGHT IT!  
  
Ronan collapses onto the ground holding his head , screaming to the top of his lungs in pain... he pulls the amulet off chucking it onto the ground smashing it, his tuxedo then turns normal and the roses disappears freeing Rini and Serena, they then turn back into their Sailor forms, suddenly a dark entity appears out of the ground  
  
????: so you broke free of my jewel, huh? Well I command many more who bought jewels.... MINIONS! ATTACK  
  
People who bought jewels appear form out of nowhere, they launch a full scale attack on the three  
  
Sailor C. Moon and Ronan in Sync: PURE HEART MOON ARROWS!  
  
They fire a barrage of arrows of light at the people freeing them, then Rini's rod turns into one as they load it onto the bow and fire the glowing arrow at the dark droid  
  
????: AHHH... THIS ISNT OVEEEEEEER....  
  
The dark entity is destroyed and all the people reappears back at their homes as tuxedo mask finally comes down from nowhere when all three turn normal  
  
Ronan: sorry dad  
  
Rini: a little too late to the party  
  
(Note: for all of those who Pm'ed me on yahell and it said user does not exist...I forgot to put the dashes b/c when I uploaded chapter 3 or 2 the dashes wouldn't show up...its chibi(shift plus dash)tuxedo(shift plus dash)mask(shift and dash)kid(dash)of(dash)roses or...if that doesn't work, email me at azazello45yahoo.com I always like comments for my work ) 


	5. The war of Love and Lie is Close yet Dis...

Tuxedo Junior – Part 5: The war of Love and Lie both close and Distant  
  
Ronan Voice-over: the days are growing closer...the day the war clashes, only one army will be left standing...and the army of the Moon Kingdom must win at all costs.......i will do all in my power to save mother...I have a plan but it is slim....but with the help of Rini we should be able to save mother...  
  
Rini Voice-over: we plan to infiltrate the future using a device of Ronan's and we plan to destroy the Dark Moon Ruby...but we still need to find a weakness...but if we get the timing just right and destroy the crystal at the precise moment Shadowfax reaches the past we can destroy him before he attacks and kills our mother...  
  
The next morning.... Saturday  
  
Serena: AHHH SATURDAY!!! In my opinion the greatest day  
  
Luna: Serena today you spend time with Ronan and Rini  
  
Serena's bubble burst fast as she falls flat on her face anime like getting back up looking all whiny as Luna has that here it comes look on her face  
  
Serena: BUT WH...  
  
Luna: you must spend time with your children, Serena...all they do is go to school, come back, eat and watch TV  
  
Rini and Ronan both pop in running to Serena huggling her all moochy, kawaii like to make her bend like a bar at Luna's suggestion  
  
Both in unison: PWEEEEASE MOMMY!  
  
Serena now all pouting and having a red embarrassed line under her nose squeaks then sighs a heavy breath saying  
  
Serena: ok... mumble: moochers  
  
Both in Unison: WE HEARD THAT  
  
Serena blows away into her dresser face first as she slides off the wall slowly the dresser doors closing behind her as she comes out with red marks on her face but on the bright side having an outfit on, the two leave and run back in Ronan wearing a black shirt and blue jeans with dress shoes and wearing his crystal coin like a medallion on his neck and Rini wearing a small dress like she normally wears as they all leave the house  
  
Serena: so where do we go this time  
  
Ronan: let's go pick up dad  
  
Rini: yeah, then lets go to the arcade  
  
Ronan: then the ice cream shop  
  
Rini: then the park  
  
Both in unison: THEN THE TOY STORE  
  
Serena stares blankly at them looking very funny like, something like if you tried to teach a very slow student 50 different things at once and the two continue babbling as one the looks as says  
  
Ronan: you killed her  
  
Rini: ME? What about you ya old roach  
  
Ronan: UNGRATEFUL LITTLE SPORE  
  
Ronan: wow I'm more on mom's side then dad's... hehehehe  
  
Then they grab Serena dragging her to Darien's with Luna and Artemis sitting on Serena as Rei, Amy, and Lita follow behind them staring blankly at them but when they reach Darien's as he opens the door, Darien looks down at Serena ko'ed on the floor then at everyone else  
  
Ronan: hey dad  
  
Darien: oh god....a FAMILY AND FRIENDS ACTIVITY....AGAIN...  
  
He breaks for the porch hoping to climb down the fire escape but Ronan and Rini grab his shirt holding him back  
  
Rini: you ain't goin nowhere, pops  
  
Darien: WHY ME!!! I'm so young  
  
Ronan and Rini look at each other then fall to the ground laughing  
  
Darien: what? I AM...not that old TT  
  
Serena: suuure  
  
Darien: alright ill come... HEY I HEARD THAT  
  
He gets dressed and comes out as they all go outside and to all the places where Rini and Ronan specified  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Shadowfax: send out Rubeus and Queeny...  
  
Myrna: at once  
  
Shadowfax: you two better not screw up this time...  
  
Rubeus and Beryl nod both scowling underbreath to make sure Shadowfax doesn't hear anything  
  
Myrna: oh they won't...they'll be accompanied  
  
Suddenly dark sailor scouts appear Dark Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter appear in scout form, then rise Neptune, Saturn, Uranus and Pluto  
  
Myrna: the Dark Nexus scouts of the Shadow moon will accompany them...they won't fail, master...because if they do, the dark crystals in them will explode destroying the Moon twit and the lot of em  
  
All the scouts and Rubeus and Beryl go into the past turning into their civilian forms with the look of death in their eye  
  
Dark Amy: so this is the city of the past...so puny...if we destroy it now Crystal Tokyo and the Moon Kingdom will cease  
  
Dark Lita: NO!!! Then master wont be able to take control of the Moon Kingdom...we are to proceed as planned  
  
All together: RIGHT  
  
The Dark scouts all scatter in search of the real ones so they can kidnap them and replace them  
  
To Be Continued 


End file.
